The Kit Helmsley Story
by kurounue13
Summary: WWE through the eyes of Triple H's little sister, Kit. After the Bloody match between Shawn Michaels and the Undertaker, Kit's life spirals into a story of Love, Hate, Vengence, Madness and Heated Passion. UndertakerOC
1. Volume One Chapter One

The Kit Helmsley Story

Chapter One:

Kit paced around the locker room, once again absolutely frustrated with her older brother. Shawn had gotten injured by The Undertaker in their "In your House: First Blood" Match. Now Hunter, being Hunter, wanted to change that.

"Kitty please" he shouted to her.

She turned to look at her older brother, now even more frustrated. "You have to fight him you are the only one able too. Not to mention the only one with enough balls to do it!" Kit sighed heavily, "I don't fucking believe this. Hunter you of all people! You! Who would fight people when you are on fucking crutches! And now at the mere mention of fighting the Undertaker, The great and fearsome Hunter Hearst Helmsley turns into a chicken shit!"

Kit knew how to push her brother's buttons and all too often did she get a reaction out of him. "Kitty Shawn is in the Hospital, I'm in a fucking wheelchair with a broken leg, and God only knows where Chyna is!"

"No Hunter, not this time; I have fought your battles in the past. But this is where I draw the line! He's YOUR best friend Hunter Helmsley, not MINE!"

"Kit," Hunter said one tone shy from pure anger. "NO," she shouted before practically kicking the door down to get out of the locker room. She wasn't going to fight for her brother; she would make sure of that.

"Youth Gone Wild" by Skid Row blasted through the speakers as Kit entered the arena. No doubt the commentators were questioning why she was in regular clothing instead of her wrestling attire. The audience cheered as she walked past them slapping their hands as she came down the ramp.

Kit stepped into the ring and asked for a microphone, thanking one of the crew members as they handed her one. Her theme music died down, but the sound of the crowds only had begun to rise.

"Now I know that most of you…well I'm sure all of you here in the audience. You are expecting to see a fight tonight between myself and the man who put Shawn Michaels into the hospital. (Sigh) That unfortunately will not be happening tonight, or any night."

The audience booed yet some cheered, "Now before you start getting upset, let me explain why." Kit let out another big sigh, "My brother feels that it is my job to be the one to exact vengeance for Shawn on his behalf. Being that he is in a wheelchair with a broken leg. Now the reason why I declined is that Hunter and Shawn are both grown men who are more than capable of fighting their own battles."

The audience applauded Kit, and started happy chants throughout the crowd. "Now at this time, I would like to invite down to the ring the man who was to be my opponent for tonight." She looked up at the top of the ramp, "Will you please join me out here?"

Kit only had to wait a few seconds, before a reply was given.

BONG,

The all too familiar gong was heard followed by a clash of thunder, causing the crowd to go wild with excitement. Then he appeared,

The Undertaker

Kit's eyes never left those of The Undertaker as he entered. She backed away towards the opposite end of the ring as he came up the steel stairs. Now it was only the two of them who stood in the ring. Undertaker looking Kit dead in the eyes, it almost looked as though he never once blinked.

Kit, only being five foot six, had to look up to the colossal man who now stood before her. But Kit's emotions never faltered as she raised the microphone to her lips. "Undertaker, what happened between you and Shawn; it has nothing to do with me. I have no anger towards you for what happened. Quite frankly I believe Shawn brought the whole thing on himself."

Undertaker's eyes became filled with confusion, but his face stayed the same stone hard expression.

"Undertaker I do respect you, probably more so than many in this business. I will not fight you; if my brother wishes to exact his revenge or seek vengeance for Shawn then by all means he can do it himself. I will not fight you, and you will receive no trouble from me. I will not be a part of what my brother has against you."

Kit held out her hand to Undertaker, he stared at her then at her hand and then back at her. Slightly confused by her actions, but never the less he shook her hand causing Kit to let out a sigh of relief.

Undertaker watched as Kit's facial expressions went from calm to fearful as she pushed him aside. He watched as Kit was then struck in the head by a sledge hammer. But it all happened so fast, he didn't quite believe it until he saw Kit lying on the ground. A pool of blood had now begun to form around Kit's head.

Chyna was standing over her, sledge hammer in hand.

She turned to Undertaker and charged, but he quickly blocked the attack and knocked the sledge hammer out of her hand. The slight chants of the crowd reached his ears,_ tombstone, tombstone, tombstone. _

He grabbed Chyna and flipped her before tomb stoned her into the ring causing a mass eruption of cheers. Undertaker turned back around and saw Kit was gone. She was now outside of the ring being tended to my the EMT's.


	2. Volume One Chapter Two

Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have been very busy these days. A special thank you to my buddy Gary for writing the match for me! Love you buddy!

Disclaimer: I own no one from WWE. I do not own WWE. I only own Kit Helmsley and any other obvious OC's.

Chapter Two:

Kit was escorted backstage so she could be properly treated. The fans watched in horror as she was carried up the ramp in the arms of one of the EMT's; covered in her own blood.

Then there was a loud gong, and the lights turned to blue. The fans and the EMT's watched in awe as The Undertaker's druids came out. They approached the EMT who was carrying Kit, One by one they took a hold of her and carried her away on their shoulders.

Kit opened her eyes to find herself lying on a couch in the dimmed locker room. She reached up and touched her head where she was struck and found it to be bandaged and her skin cleaned of any blood.

She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the calm of the darkness overtake her. She laid there not noticing the presence that now enveloped the room.

The sounds of footsteps reached Kit's ears. She sighed out of frustration, thinking it was her brother, "Go away Hunter!"

"Sorry to disappoint"

That voice! Kit sat up and found herself starring into the face of The Undertaker. Many questions began to fill her head, but one needed to be answered now.

"How did I get here?"

"My druids brought you here."

"Why?"

Undertaker didn't reply, yet he didn't take his eyes off of Kit. He continued to star at her, her eyes…her lips…her face…everything. She was beautiful to him. Her luscious honey brown hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin…everything about her was beautiful.

But Kit didn't notice the way he was looking at her, instead she sighed sadly "Why did you even bother to help me?" she asked, "Why did you care?" She was still upset about everything that had happened; and didn't realize that she had in fact insulted Undertaker.

She gasped loudly as she was now pinned against the wall by the massive form of this man. Both of his arms were on either side of her, blocking any escape route. Kit gulped as she stared into his green eyes.

"You think I don't care? You think I don't have emotions?" He growled, "I hideaway my emotions and my feelings. My enemies would use them against me and harm anyone I care about." Kit tried to swallow the massive lump in her throat, she had obviously upset Undertaker.

He lowered his head allowing his long hair to fall in front of his face. Kit sighed, "I'm sorry" she said softly. Undertaker slowly looked up at her, taking note of the bandage on her forehead. He stood up and looked down at her before gently reaching out and moving her hair away from her face. Exposing more and more of the bandage that covered the large gash cause by the sledge hammer.

His expression softened more and more till it was almost sad like. "You shouldn't have pushed me out of the way." he said softly, just barely above a whisper. Kit's eyes locked with his, causing her to notice that he was slowly leaning in more and more.

Her breathing increased slightly as his face came within inches of hers. Then, their lips touched and Kit's heart ricocheted against her ribcage. But before anything could happen the door opened.

Kit turned to see her close friend, Bret Hart, standing in the door way. "Hey Kitty, the shows over now, you still need that ride to the hotel?" She nodded, and Bret smiled before he turned and left. She wasn't surprised at all when she turned back around to find the Undertaker gone. She reached up at touched her lips, they tingled slightly.

She smiled to herself softly before picking up her bags and walking out of the locker room.

Next Week~

Kit entered the arena and she headed straight to the locker room. Wanting so desperately to avoid DX, and on top of that…Shawn had returned today.

"Kit!"

She looked up and saw Chyna coming towards her. She sighed in irritation, she wanted to avoid her at all cost but now she would have to face her. There was nowhere to run; "What do you want Chyna?"

"Look Kit, I am not sorry for what I did" Kit rolled her eyes beneath her eyelids as she sighed. "I had no intention of attacking you. But you got in my way."

Kit sighed again, "My brother sent you didn't he?"

Chyna didn't answer; she didn't have to her silence had been all that Kit needed. Hunter had forced her to apologize or give something of an apology to her. "Look, I don't know what I did or if I have done anything to you. And as far as I know I have never even spoken to you since I got into this business."

Chyna glared at her as she stood up to her full height, "You never earned your place here."

"My… (Scoffs) my place?" It hit her "My place here in this business or my place in Degeneration X?"

Kit took a step closer to Chyna "Look I never, _**NEVER**_ wanted to be in Degeneration X, my brother simply shoved me into it. I came into this business and wanted to be known for something other than "Triple H's little sister!" If you want to be the only woman in DX well that's just fine and fucking dandy with me! I will be out of your hair and you three can go back to having your beloved orgies and threesomes without me!"

Kit tried to close the door but Chyna shoved her massive foot in the way of the door. "You," she said glaring at her "You and me TONIGHT!"

Kit smirked "Fine, Broiler room?"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

Kit slammed the door in Chyna's face, causing Chyna to have one of her hissy fits. She sat on the bench and held her head in her hands, sighing. Chyna always gave her massive headaches, maybe that was the reason she has always avoided her. She sighed once again and groaned as she heard Chyna's piss fit carrying on down the hall. She groaned as she fell backwards off of the bench and onto the floor with a plop.

She heard a deep heavy chuckle in the dark; quickly she scrambled up and saw him. He was standing there leaning against the wall across from her. Slowly she got up off of the floor and sat back down on the bench "Well done, Broiler Room. Not an easy feet."

"Thanks," she ran her fingers through her honey brown hair. Flinching as her fingers touched the wound.

"Kit," Taker came and knelt down in front of her. Their faces were now leveled; both were looking into each other's eyes.

"I…" she paused "I'm glad you came." Kit gulped, their faces were extremely close.

"I have some unfinished business with you." Undertaker's expression turned to confusion until she said "And you better not disappear this time."

Taker stood bringing Kit close to his body, his hands at her waist. Her arms wrapped around him as he captured her lips with his own in a heated kiss; Taker's arms wrapped around her holding her tight against him. Kit could barely keep her feet on the ground, as he kissed her. She had forgotten just how tall Undertaker was. A deep moan resonated in his chest as Kit's fingers gripped his back. Slowly they pulled away, both were breathless and gasping for air.

Kit now found herself pressed between Taker and a wall, and her feet still barely touching the ground. "Next time," she said breathlessly "Finish what you start." Taker smirked as their lips met once again, sharing another mind blowing kiss. Then a few gentler kisses that followed before he nuzzled her face with his. Resting his forehead against hers "I must leave you now."

Kit had forgotten that Undertaker had a match, and then again…so did she. She sighed "I know."

"You will be okay, I promise." He kissed her once more before he left.

~Broiler Room Brawl~

Kit "The Wild Child" Helmsley Vs Chyna in a Broiler Room Brawl

Jerry Lawler: That's right ladies and gentlemen tonight's main event is a Broiler Room Brawl between Triple H's baby sister Kit "The Wild Child" Helmsley and one of his own team members Chyna.

JR: This is the first time in the history of this business that there has ever been two female competitors involved in this type of match! This type of match may very well end one of these ladies careers tonight.

Kit walked out of the locker room pulling her hair into a pony tail; she dressed in her "Wild Child" shirt, holy knee jeans and her boots. She headed to the broiler room with her head held high. As she walked down the halls people wished her lick and gave her hugs. This was comforting to her, but inside she still doubted herself slightly. Why, out of all the matches in the world, did she pick a broiler room brawl?

Maybe it was because she truly felt like she had something to prove to everyone. Well it was now or never. Kit arrived at the broiler room entrance; she took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dimly lit, and there were two camera men there waiting for her. Which could mean a few things, one of them was…Chyna was already here.

She shut the door, the sound echoed throughout the room. The sounds of the machines buzzed in the air. Chyna was there she knew she was, she had that uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. She looked around the corner but nothing was there.

(Clank)

Kit's head snapped in the direction the sound came from. Her breathing quickened as she knelt down quietly to pick up a foot long steel pipe. Adjusting it in her hand as she moved closer to where the sound had come from.

She walked closer,

And closer,

And closer,

(BAM) A Chyna kicked kit with a vicious boot to the side of her head where her injury was. Kit lay on the floor as Chyna stood over her, a devilish grin played on her face. The Ref came over to check on Kit to see if she was alright, only to be shoved away roughly by Chyna. But her eyes were still on Kit.

She roughly picked her up by the hair and brought her up to her level. "Hunters baby sister," she said screamed tauntingly before she threw Kit into a pile of steel pipes. "Hunters baby sister is gunna get a Beating tonight!" She slapped her hard across the face; Kit staggers a little bit but remained standing. Chyna kicked Kit in the back causing her to fall onto the cold cement floor.

Chyna disappears off camera before the camera men realized she had gone. Kit tries once again to stand; she finally gets to her feet. (Bang) Kit is hit with a nasty chair shot to the head. Chyna rips off the bandage that covered Kit's wound and repeatedly punches her in the side of the head where the wound is.

Blood is pouring from the wound as Kit bleeds profusely; a sea of red ran from her face down to her shoulders and chest. Chyna laughed maniacally as she taunts Kit further. All the while she kept repeating "Hunter's baby sister", over and over while she laughed. Kit let out an exasperated cry as she kicked Chyna in the stomach.

Kit grabbed onto a crate to try and hoist her-self up off of the floor. But Chyna lands another chair shot to the head, Kit now lay on the floor, helpless and bloodied. Chyna smirks to her-self and walked to the door, her hand touched the handle. But she stopped, she looks back at Kit and a thought crossed her mind. She needed to put this Child in her place.

She walked over to where Kit lay and picked her up by the hair, bringing her up. Once Kit's face was leveled with Chyna's, she spit into her eyes. She dropped her while she scrambled to get the painful combination of blood and saliva out of her eyes. She growled and picked her back up, this time by the neck.

Chyna cried out as Kit landed a wicked punch. Chyna staggers back, then punched Kit in face. Another punch from Kit to Chyna, another form Kit and Chyna goes down!

Chyna quickly got up and goes for the door, but Kit hits her in the back of the head with a steel pipe. Chyna becomes woozy; Kit climbs the ladder and holds onto a steel pole.

_Jerry Lawler: She's holding on to that Pole like a professional huh?"_

_JR: Like a professional... DAMN IT KING!" _

Chyna managed to recover, and then she noticed Kit, she quickly climbed up the ladder. But Kit was waiting for her. She tries to knock her off but Chyna quickly punches Kit off. She lands on the ledge, Chyna goes for a pedigree, Kit reverses!

She kicked her and she falls a loud crash echoes as Chyna lands on the steel below.

JR: "Baw Gawd!... That... That must a been a 20 foot fall!"  
Jerry Lawler: "GET UP! GET UP!"

Kit looks down and smiles, her face still covered in blood. She stands up and readies herself on the edge of the ledge.

Jerry: I hope Kit isn't going to do what I think she's gunna do!

She jumps off and does a Swonton Bomb! (CRASH!)

Jerry: MY God! Chyna moved out of the way!

JR: Get up Kit get up!

Jerry: Come on Chyna!

Both women lay motionless, and the Ref looks on waiting for one of them to move. Kit starts moving and Chyna gets to her knees.

Jerry: How can either of those girls stand after that fall?

JR: I don't know Jerry but those two are very determined to finish this.

Kit manages to get up and somehow makes her way to the door, all the while Chyna is trying to get her bearings. Kit falls to her knee as she grasped the door handle.

The door opens,

Kit sees boots before her, her blood falling all over the right one.

She looked up,

Jerry: THE GAME! It's the Game its Kit's Brother!

JR: What's Triple H doing here?

Triple H stood there with a sledge hammer over his shoulder; he looks his wounded sister in the eye. She falls backwards trying to get away from him. He raised the sledge hammer over her, Kit cried out as he swung it.

Chyna cries out as the sledge hammer hits her, not Kit! Chyna is busted wide open!

Kit looks up at her brother as he picked her up by her arm and tosses her out into the hallway. She falls to the ground, completely exhausted.

Winner Kit "The Wild Child" Helmsley!

Jerry: (Laughs) The Game is Back!

Hunter says:"Looks like the game just ended for you...and if I were YOU... I would have pressed the reset button... NOW! (Laughs) See ya Chyna"

He heads towards the door, but Chyna manages to stand up "Why Hunter, why would you help that brainless brat?" She screamed at him, he stopped and his shoulders tensed up.

He turned to look at Chyna one last time, "Blood is thicker than water Chyna." The door closed leaving her alone in the broiler room.

Hunter knelt down and picked up his sister in his arms and carried her out of there. "I'm sorry Kitty," he said before she lost consciousness, her head falling against his shoulder as her body went limp.

* * *

**okay there it is! Once again thank you to my buddy Gary for writing this awesome Broiler Room Brawl between Kit and Chyna! Thank you guys for reading and being patient with me. I apologize for not updating as often as I wanted but yeah...College and crap like that. Chapter three will be up as soon as possible. **


	3. Volume One Chapter Three

Disclaimer: i only own Kit Helmsley

Chapter Three:

Kit lay motionless in her bed, the hotel room was quiet. She lay on her back; one of her legs was propped up under pillows and wrapped up. Her head wound was re-bandaged. Her back hurt like hell, so did her head, in fact her whole body hurt. The pain killers were wearing off, but Kit didn't move…she stared at the ceiling. She was still shocked about her brother helping her. He attacked Chyna, and helped her!

Slowly she turned her head, flinching slightly at the pain in her neck. The clock read 12:30 am; she sighed as tears began to fall from her eyes as the pain worsened. Small moans of pain escaped her; the pain was getting worse and worse. She closed her eyes and tied to steady her breathing. But it wasn't helping, suddenly and idea entered her head. It was a very long shot, but what had she to lose?

"Undertaker," she said softly, just above a whisper. "Please…if you can hear me. I need you."

Pain shot through her back, and she rolled on her side. Kit curled up and held her-self wanting the pain to stop. She gasped softly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up with her tear filled eyes…and there he was. Gently she reached up to touch his face, he was real, she wasn't dreaming. She sighed softly as her pain slowly melted away as he held her.

"You came,"

He didn't reply, but he answered her by his actions. He pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss upon her temple. Kit heard a sigh as he stroked her cheek. "Please stay with me?"

Undertaker opened his eyes and looked into hers; he sighed softly once again and nodded his head "As you wish." He watched her lay her head against his chest and close her eyes. His one hand gently stoked her head while playing with her hair. Slowly her eyes began to flutter closed; he could tell that she was trying so hard to stay awake.

Her hand clung to him as though she was afraid. Was she afraid to sleep, afraid to dream?

Yet, she wasn't afraid of him?

Undertaker couldn't help the feeling of surprise and confusion that overwhelmed him. Why wasn't Kit afraid of him? There was something about her, something that made him want to stay; to hold her, to protect her. She clung to him much like a frightened child would. That moment it hit him, how vulnerable she really was…how fragile she really was.

Until that moment the urge and the need to protect her never felt stronger.

~A few weeks later~

Kit returned to the WWF despite people telling her that it was too early. But more than half of that locker room applauded her due to her match from last week. She had proven herself in the past, but her match with Chyna, put all doubts about her not being able to hold her own through the wall. She smiled as she received hugs and handshakes.

But Kit's demeanor quickly changed when she came around a corner and saw her brother and Shawn. She quickly turned around and headed another way hoping that they didn't see her. But Shawn did.

"Kit," he called to her as he went after her. Kit's speed increased as she tried to get away from him "Kit wait!" She ran down the halls as fast as she could.

She came around a corner only to be grabbed from behind and pulled into a darkened room. She hit the floor with a thud.

"KIT" Shawn called but when he came around the corner she was gone. He sighed heavily before turning back around to go find Hunter.

Kit looked around the room; it was completely dark except for the blurb of light coming from under the door. Kit froze; someone was behind her she could hear their heavy breathing. They came to stand very close behind her. She heard the person take a deep inhale, as though…they smelled something they liked.

Kit reached by the door looking for the lights, and she found them. With a flick of a switch the lights turned on and the darkness receded till it was gone. All that was left on the floor…was a blood red rose.

The petals of the rose looked as though they had been burnt, and very recently. She reached down to pick up the rose "Ouch!" the rose dropped from her hand, one of the thorns was freshly stained by her blood. Kit winced as she inspected her finger. Gently this time, she picked up the rose and headed to the locker room. She set the rose down on one of the benches as she looked through her bag for a bandage.

"Kit," her heart leapt at the sound of that familiar voice. She turned around and saw Undertaker standing there. She smiled at him and stood up from the floor.

"Hi,"

He frowned when he saw her bloody finger "Rose thorn…cut my finger." Gently he took her hand in his, quickly inspecting her injured finger. Kit gasped softly as he put her finger in his mouth, softly sucking on it. Kit had to fight back a small moan; she could feel his tongue against her finger. Undertaker pulled back "Um…I could have just put a band aid on it."

A moan escaped her as Undertaker pressed his lips against hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her. The kiss was quick, but affective "A simple hello would have sufficed." Kit said causing Undertaker to smirk.

A shiver ran down Kit's spine, this man was too sexy for his own good. "Yeah…I'm gunna go find that band aid now." She quickly walked away from him to avoid being taken into his arms again.

Undertaker's eyes caught the rose that lay abandoned on one of the benches. He picked it up, his eyes narrowed dangerously when he noticed the rose was burned slightly at the tips of each petal. He suppressed the growl that wanted so bad to escape.

"Hey," he heard her soft voice and turned to face her. "Are you alright?" She asked coming closer to him.

He sighed softly when he looked into her eyes. He couldn't resist those eyes; gently he pulled her into his arms. His face very close to hers and suddenly there was a rapid knocking at the door. Kit groaned and went to answer the door while Undertaker hid.

She opened the door to see Vince, "Vince? What-what are you doing here?"

He walked in and seemed a bit nervous. "Kit I need your help," She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Why don't you just get my brother who is becoming your lap dog?"

"Listen, the Undertaker…this…this Ministry he is starting up. It's powerful!"

Kit knew where he was going with this "No," Vince looked at her like she was crazy "No, you want to go down that road you get my brother not me."

Vince stormed out of the room; Kit flinched when the door slammed shut.

Kit moaned softly when she felt two large hands rubbing her shoulders. "Do you know what he wanted?" She sighed and nodded her head slowly.

"I know exactly what he wants. He wants YOUR ministry." She sighed once again as she rubbed her sore temples, Vince always gave her headaches. "Vince wants power, and your ministry is the highest form of power in this business now."

Kit jumped slightly when she felt his hands upon her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, his green eyes staring down at her. Slowly his lips met hers; once again her heart seemed to leap out of her chest. This time, the kiss was gentle and tender, but it still made her heart beat like a wild fire. "I must leave you now, but only for a short while."

Slowly she nodded, all the while never taking her eyes off of him. Undertaker's hand slipped from hers as he walked back into the darkness from whence he came.


End file.
